


Of Silver Linings and Dark Clouds

by shellygrl290



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Epic Bromance, F/M, Gen, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hunter Allison, Hurt Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Nemeton, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Swearing, Teen Angst, no one else does, people of beacon hills knows, stiles thinks he's funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygrl290/pseuds/shellygrl290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know this was going to happen. When Wanda pulled him aside during elementary school he thought this journey would be amazing. All princes saving the princesses, battling evil and slaying dragons. Dragons were real, right? </p><p>Now he just wanted to be normal. Forget everything that happened.  Now, he knew he couldn't. This town was the strangest he's ever been to and the danger that lurks in the currents were here. Oh, and Werewolves. Figures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At one point in his life he used to be normal. Once upon a time he used to have family and friends who loved him. He barely remembered what his mother looks like now. He remembers that she had the deepest brown hair he’s ever seen, knows she always smelled like cinnamon…but other than that he can’t remember the shape of her nose or if her eyes were wide or narrow. He couldn’t remember if her lips were full or thin. The one vivid memory he had of her though was a time on top of the roof of a hospital, when her dementia was at its peak…when she blamed him for her dying. For her losing her mind, for trying to kill her. What he didn’t know at the time was that his magic was that potent, that everyone around it for an extended period of time went insane...so he really DID kill her, and he will never forgive himself.

  
He swallowed thickly, his step father was with him up until a few months ago and he didn’t want to talk about it. He wants to repress the hell out of those last few months.

  
He stared out the window of the slow moving greyhound bus making its way west. He thinks the last service stop was somewhere in Nevada. He’s spent a little over 2 days on this bus with 15 other passengers and he hasn’t said a word, just content in hearing the low rumble of the other people around him. It’s starting to smell and the next service stop cannot come fast enough. Leaning down, he absently rubbed at his right knee. 

  
He vaguely noticed a couple of kids sitting in front of him; the female was trying to get the little boy next to her to stop kicking. He turned to look out at the window, at the trees passing quickly by. Straightening up, he looked down at his phone for the time. It didn't have any service - go figure- the phone company apparently stops all service when the person paying the bill dies.

  
He’s just grateful that the person sitting next to him got off somewhere near Carson City, Nevada. He loves the ability to spread out, even just a little. He loves his space; he’s not overly fond of people up in his bubble.

  
He sighed and looked around the bus, then down at the folded up papers in his lap. ‘Beacon Hills, huh?’ He swallowed. Before he left New York the druid he was studying with insisted he come to Beacon Hills. Said his destiny awaited him and that he’ll find what he needed in the small town. He snorted softly, what destiny? There’s no such thing.

  
He’s never even heard of Beacon Hills. How is he supposed to know what to look for when he gets there? He leafed through the stack of papers until he got to another, more colorful paper. A picture of a man with brown hair and warm eyes stared back at him. Stillinski, John W. He folded the papers and shoved them back into his backpack.

  
“Excuse me?” He looked up at the sound of the soft voice, “Could I sit here? My little brother keeps kicking me in the leg.” She points to the seat in front of him where the small boy from earlier is sitting, “I just want to go to sleep for a bit.”

  
He sighed, wishing she would have picked any other seat than the one next to him and nodded at her. Smiling, she sat down with a nod of thanks.

“Thanks, my brother Matty and I are getting off next stop to meet our parents…but I couldn’t stand to sit next to him much longer.” She glared at her brother who was twisting to look at the two of them and he turned back around.

“yeah…that’s fine.” Stiles mumbled, “It’s just a stop.” He snuggled deeper into his seat folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

  
“Beacon Hills, huh?” She inquired, looking down at the map in his lap. “That’s practically next door to where I live. There are always strange things happening over there.”

  
Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the girl. “Yeah?” He murmured, “I’ve heard something like that.”

  
Sensing he didn’t want to talk, she smiled softly at him, “yeah. Well…good night?”  He waved her off and nodded off slowly.

 

TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF

 

“Next stop…Beacon Hills, California.” The loud distorted voice came over the loud speaker and startled him into wakefulness. Looking around he saw the remaining passengers slowly stand up and gather their bags.

  
He reached under the seat in front of him and grabbed his duffel bag, and then his backpack and made his way out into the bus depot, stubbornly hiding that limp that just wont go away. He saw a group of people waiting outside with big smiles on their faces waiting impatiently for their loved ones to disembark the bus. He smiled softly and made his way passed them and into the building behind them, hoping to get a map or some information from the person manning the information desk.

  
“E-Excuse me.” He coughed once to clear his throat, “Could you help me?” He shoved his hands into his red hoodie and looked up at the middle aged man with a name tag “Stan” sitting behind the counter.

  
“Sure!” Smiling enthusiastically he sat up straighter, “what can I do for you, son?”

  
Narrowing his eyes, he took a deep breath. This nice man had no idea that he hated to be called that, no need to bite the man’s head off.

  
“I’m looking for a Stillinski.” He gave his best smile- all dimples and moles- and hoped the man knew who that was in a small town like this.  
He saw a lightbulb go off in the man’s head, “The sheriff!” He exclaimed, “Yes! Of course I know him! Everyone in town does!”

‘Of course.’ The boy thought, ‘He would be the sheriff.’

  
“Would you happen to know where I can find him? It’s important.” Again, flashing that smile he hasn’t used in so long- he hoped for a long shot.

“well….I can’t give you his actual address. But I can direct you to the sheriff’s station!” Looking proud of himself, the man pulled out a binder that was labeled ‘tourist information’ and pulled out a card.

  
JOHN STILLINSKI  
SHERIFF, BEACON HILLS CA  
310-548-5413

  
Flipping the card over, he noticed an address and a mini map underneath it. Feeling accomplished he looked at the man and grinned, “Thanks!” Trying to force some cheer in his voice, “You’ve been a lot of help. I appreciate it!”

  
“Maybe I’ll see you around, kid!” The man waved as Stiles headed out the door. The boy didn’t turn back around. As soon as he crossed the threshold the lights in the building went out and he could hear startled shouting from inside.

Stepping out into the crisp air of early morning he figured trying to sheriff’s station wouldn’t hurt. If the man wasn’t there then maybe someone can point him in the direction of him. Headed down the street he couldn’t help but noticed how relaxed everyone was. The shop owners opening up for the day – the early morning joggers…the dog walkers. He moved to dodge a man riding a bicycle and looked down at the card in his hand.

  
‘Around the corner and to the right?’ He frowned, ‘Sure…I have all day to find this place’ A couple minutes later a building came into view “BEACON HILLS SHERIFFS DEPARTMENT” was written on a gold plaque by its front door and Stiles frowned at how convenient that was. ‘Nothing is ever this easy…’

  
“Hello! Welcome to the Sheriff’s department. Can I help you?” The older looking secretary at the front desk greeted him with a smile. She felt like home. There was a name plate on her desk- Maggie D’Augustas - In big bold letters.

  
“Y-yeah.” He smiled shyly, “I’m actually looking for the sheriff.” She looked down at him, obviously looking at his worn out clothes, the backpack and the duffel bag…how he can’t look older than fifteen.

  
She frowned, “Oh honey, would you like to take a seat? I’ll get him for you. His shift should be ending soon so he isn’t that busy.”

He nodded gratefully, and took a seat on the chair across from the reception desk. Calmly setting down his things he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to calm his beating heart.

After a few minutes she came back with a tall middle aged man with dark hair with a coffee mug held in his left hand. He was wearing his beige uniform with the gold star of the sheriff pinned on the front.

  
“Hello.” He smiled, and Stiles automatically felt safe. The man stuck out his hand for Stiles to shake, “I’m Sheriff Stillinski. I don’t think I’ve seen you around town before.” The boy grasped the hand and he felt an instant connection to the man.

  
“Y-Yeah.” He smiled slightly, “I actually just got into town.” He swallowed, “I’m Stiles. Stiles…Stillinski.” He looked up with hopeful eyes at the man. Hoping he didn’t have to explain himself.

  
The sheriff almost looked like he was going to drop he cup, and he slowly sat himself down in the seat besides Stiles.

  
“Stiles?!” The man’s whisky colored eyes, so much like his own widened, “Oh my…” He looked up at the receptionist, “Amelia, I’m going to take Stiles into my office.” He stood up slowly and put a hand on the boys shoulder, “Come on Stiles.” Giving the teen a smile, he guided him into his office across the room.

  
He was navigated into a seat across from the sheriff’s desk and watched as the man calmly shut the door.

  
“so…” The sheriff went to lean against the desk in front of him and just stared.

  
Stiles just sat there and waited for the older man to speak.

  
“You have your mother’s nose.” It was said so softly Stiles thought he misheard, “Why have you come? What happened to Claudia?” Stiles expected the name to be spat out, but the tone of voice had a longing to it.

  
“She’s dead.” Stiles muttered, “Her new husband died a few months ago.” He sounded bitter even to his own ears.

  
The Sheriff picked up on it, “You two didn’t get along?” the inquiry sounded innocent, but stiles recognized the tone. He has used that tone before.  
Shrugging his shoulder in non-committal, he stared at the star shining proudly on the man’s uniform, “So, town sheriff.” He glanced up at the man’s eyes, “I see you made a life for yourself.” He really did try not to sound bitter, he really did.

  
Swallowing thickly, the sheriff ran his hand through his hair. “Your mother left me Stiles.” He stood up straight and went to walk around the desk, “She left with you still in her belly and never looked back.” The hurt and sorrow on the man’s face made Stiles look away.

  
Making a decision, he stood up and held out his hand, “Hi…dad.” He smiled slightly, “I’m Stiles Stillinski. Your son.” He tried to make it sound like a truce. Like he didn’t blame him. His mother was already sick at that point. It was just a miracle she made it to his tenth birthday.

  
Apparently that was the right thing to say. The man’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he went to shake the hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. It feels like I have waited my whole life for this moment.”

  
Looking down- he swallowed again. “Likewise, dad. Likewise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...No excuses except I'm lazy. 
> 
> Just got out of the military, housing situation is kind of iffy. Going to school now, so I'm probably not going to be as busy as I was when I lived in Japan. 
> 
> Added some tags. Got rid of a few. Tweaked the previous chapter because it wasn't what I wanted. Now it's a little better. Don't hate me.
> 
> I've gotten really tired of all the Derek/Stiles fics. And I get really annoyed when there are tons of fics in a row where sex is the main theme. Also, ew mpreg. Why is that even a thing? I just want to read a good story that I haven't read yet. Is that so much to ask? 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh. Leave reviews? I actually want to know if this is semi-good. please and thank you.

It was really dark out when they got to the Sheriffs home. Beacon Hills was really…green. Stiles didn’t think he’s ever seen this much green in his life. He was used to concrete forests. Not actual -green- forests. Weird.

“So this is your place?” The kid looked around the two story building, “it’s nice.” He couldn’t help but think about the small one-bedroom apartment back in New York. 

“Yeah.” The Sheriff ran a hand through his graying hair. “This house is usually allocated to the county Sheriff. It’s pretty big. Bigger than I need, I usually have a room or two open for a kid who needs it.” 

“Does that mean I get my own room?” The sparkle in the kid’s eye was not lost of the Sheriff, “I’ve never had my own room. I usually slept on the couch.” 

He saw the man frown. “Yeah, kid. You get your own room. Come on.” The Sheriff took off his shoes, and his jacket which he hung on the hooks by the door and slung his arm around the boys shoulder. 

TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF

It turns out, the boys room was on the second floor of the house. It was a nice size, had a large window with dark dark dark blue curtains. He wonders who has slept on this same bed. He knew there had to be, it was too personalized. 

“Has anyone stayed in here before?” Stiles pitched the question to the Sheriff, staring at him with, wondering. 

“Yeah. Sometimes there’s this kid, Isaac. He moves between my home and a home of a good friend of mine. We both keep our doors open, in case he needs it.” 

Stiles nods, “Yeah. Okay.” He moves towards the bed in the corner and sits down on it. “Thanks.” Bouncing a little on top of it he glances over at his father again, “It’ll be perfect.” The look of satisfaction in the Sheriffs eyes warmed the boys heart. “I’m just going to lay down for now. I’m kind of tired. It’s been a long trip.” 

The Sheriff looked disappointed, “okay. If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room downstairs. Just tell me.”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Alright. I can do that.” The boy looked like he was going to panic a little. The Sheriff let him be for the time being, to settle in. 

TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF

It was still dark out when Stiles woke up for the first time in his room. Standing up he moved over to the window. For some reason it was open, and he knew for a fact when he went to bed after unpacking his clothes it was locked tight. He’s learned an open window can cause serious problems with people like him.

Shutting it tightly, he slowly made his way out into the hall. His knee was acting up, and he couldn’t quite hide the grimace as he worked his way downstairs. 

The TV was on mute, but he can distinctly see the flash of the monitor envelope the room. He wondered why the man was still awake and as he stepped into the room he noticed the man was fast asleep on the couch, softly snoring. Noticing the bottle of scotch on the coffee table, his blood turned to ice. 

_‘Not again.’_

“John?” The boy tapped the sheriff’s shoulder, “Hey? Can you wake up for me?” With a grumble the man slapped his hand away, “come on. Wake up.” 

Suddenly, a loud noise penetrated the room. Nearly jumping out of his skin he noticed the Sheriff snap up from the couch and was on his feet in a second. 

_That's totally a phone. Yup. Phones sound like that. Don't be scared, chicken._

“Oh. Sorry, Stiles.” The Sheriff wearily rubbed his eyes as he reached for his phone, “Duty calls.” 

The boy watched as the man pressed ‘talk’ on the smartphone and turned away from him. Listening in on this side of the conversation, he frowned when he heard the older man was needed at the station. He glanced at the digital clock on the wall above the TV. **4:43 A.M.** That explains why it was so dark out still. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his father ending the call and turning to him. “What are you doing awake?” 

“Oh. I couldn’t sleep anymore. I’m just not tired.” He followed his father into the kitchen and watched him turn on the coffee machine. 

“Are you going into the station?” He watched as his father looked dejected for a moment, “It’s okay if you do. We can get to know each other later tonight.” 

The Sheriff moved to put his hand on the Stiles head, but hesitated and put his hand in his pants pocket instead. 

“Why don’t you come in with me?” He pitched the question, “I’ll see what’s going on. If there’s nothing serious, we can get breakfast?” He watched as his son’s face lit up, knew he made a good choice. 

“Y-Yeah. Okay.” Stiles smiled slightly, “I’ll go get ready?” 

TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF

The Sheriff was waiting at the door when Stiles came downstairs. He didn’t have much to change into; his usual pair of black and white chuck tailors with that normal red hoodie and blue jeans is pretty much all he had with him. Maybe he can get a job to pay for his necessities? Hopefully. 

“Hey…John.” Stiles was hesitant, “My phone was turned off because no one was paying the bill. Would you by any chance be willing to put me on your plan?” 

A dawning realization hit the sheriff like a two-ton tractor. “I’m sure you also need clothes and necessities too, huh?” 

“It’ll be nice.” The snark was out of the boy’s mouth before he can contain it, and froze.  
It only caused the other man to chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, kid. I’ve never had a to provide for a teenager before.” They exited the house and the sheriff unlocked the Sheriff’s cruiser, “Get in. Once we get breakfast we’ll see if the mall is open. Sound good?” 

TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF

The Sheriff’s Station was lively at 5:30 in the morning; When they walked in to the building there were a group of teenagers waiting in the sheriff’s office. Stiles looked up at the man and saw a worried look on his face. 

“Who are they?” Stiles pointed at the teenagers. 

“Oh…just some concerned citizens. I guess. They tend to stick their nose in things that they shouldn’t.” The Sheriff put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Why don’t you sit over on the bench.” Pointing at the bench in front of the room, “I’ll see if I can wrap this up as soon as possible.”

Now Stiles’ is usually an inquisitive person. He can usually read people pretty well, and when he looked over at his father again he knew the man was lying. Just call it one of his many amazing talents. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Sitting down, the boy decided he didn’t want to be stuck in the dark and decided to pull on another of his amazing talents. He watched at the Sheriff waved over one of his deputies sitting at his desk and entered the room.  
Closing his eyes slowly, he took an intake of breath and let it out. Opening his eyes that briefly glowed that soft silver color he felt the feelings of the room overtake him. Taking another shuddering breath, he let it out again as he focused his attention to the room behind him. 

_“Audite.”_ The Latin word for ‘listen’ was whispered and the conversation from inside the room was broadcasted loudly into his ears.  
See. Amazing.

 _“Sheriff!”_ Stiles glanced quickly into the window and noticed one of the teenagers was really eager, _“There’s been another body!”_ The teens were standing close together, always seem to have some kind of body part touching someone else’s. _‘Why does that sound familiar?’_

Stiles felt more than heard the worry in the voice, and he felt more than heard the deputies’ sharp intake of breath.  
His heart rate was steady. The thud thud thud of the deputies’ heart was a good indicator that he was used to this kind of thing. 

_“Another one?”_ The Deputy wearily sat down in on the couch in the office, _“I thought the Kanima was no longer the Kanima. Matt’s dead.”_

The blood in Stiles’ blood ran cold. _‘Mother fucker. I knew I couldn’t escape this fucking magic shit.’_ He groaned softly. 

_“Yeah, well…”_ A female’s voice spoke up, and Stiles spared another glance over his shoulder. She was pretty, in a supermodel kind of way. Stiles wanted to reach out and touch that strawberry blonde hair of hers to see if it was as soft as it looks. _“I absently drove my car to another murder scene.”_ She sounded dejected. She felt scared. That sharp scent of fear was front and center in his mind and he shuddered. 

At this point Stiles has heard enough. He didn’t want to lose his father like he lost his mother. 

_“Silentium.”_ Was said softly as the boy stood up and made his way over to the door. He understood now what these kids were. He doesn’t think he’s met a werewolf pack in about…two years?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any crazy errors are my fault. Literally just finished this chapter. Figured I haven't posted in a while, why not double post? 
> 
> forreal though, I really want to know how shitty or not shitty this is. Would be really appreciated.

_Maybe I should have thought about this before entering the room._ He hates the fact that sometimes he rushes into things without thinking about it. 

Standing there dumbly, he winced slightly at the sudden pressure he put on his weak knee. _Yeah. I should really have thought this through._

“Stiles? Son? What is it?” He felt the shock in the air. And six pairs of eyes went from him to the Sheriff and back again. There’s always surprise when he enters a room, he’s honestly not sure why. Maybe it’s the static charge that always seems to run through his blood stream? He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Oh. Did I forget to mention I had a son?” The Sheriff shrugged, “This is Stiles. He just arrived last night.” 

Silence.

“What’s a Stiles?” Stiles snorted. That would be the first thought that came to mind. It usually is. Maybe he can legally change his name to something like Mike. Or Dan. Or Bob. Something generic. 

_That… was kind of anticlimactic._ Stiles waved hesitantly to the room. 

“Ah…It’s a nickname. You really don’t want to know my actual name. It’s Polish.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sorry for intruding, but…I just wanted to meet my new classmates.” He took a breath, focused on making his heartbeat as steady as possible, “I didn’t want to wait. I’m sorry, I thought you guys were done talking.” He smiled a dimpled smile and tried to be charming.  
_Who am I kidding? I’ve never been charming a day in my life._

“You’re lying.” The voice the suddenly spoke up startled him. A lot of things seem to be startling him lately. _It must be the new environment. I’ll get used to it._

Stiles arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “and why do you say that?” He was honestly curious. 

“I saw you looking through the window at us.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and Stiles watched the strawberry blonde hair, “you were seriously focused on our conversation…almost like you could hear what we were saying. But that’s impossible, right?” Her lips thinned in a tight line.

He suddenly became aware of the slight sniffing sounds in the air. _ah. Fuck. I knew I should of thought this out._

With an awkward chuckle, Stiles rubbed the back of his head, “well…you caught me.” He smiled slightly, “I didn’t really want this to come out like this. Honestly. If I had known there was a pack with an Alpha in the area I would have announced myself. I do no protocols.” The rambling apparently hasn’t stopped since arriving in Beacon Hills. 

There was a sudden shudder that ripped through the pack. Stiles found that interesting. _Screw it._

He shook his head in disappointment, “You guys really couldn’t smell the scent of family on the Sheriff and I? What kind of werewolves are you?” He looked around at the gathered people in the room, “apparently not very good ones.” He pointed to the strawberry blonde bombshell, “since you don’t know what she is.” He shook his head, “Has your emissary taught you nothing?”

_Yeah. There’s the panic he expected._ He didn’t even have to feel the emotions; it was displayed perfectly on the faces of everyone in the room. 

He could practically cut the tension in the with a knife. 

Then, the smell of suspicion filled the air. _It only took them…_ Stiles looked down at his phone for the time. _three minutes to be on their guard?_

“Have somewhere to be?” The kid who announced the murders to the sheriff was speaking, “You’re not leaving until we get some answers.” 

“No. Nowhere to be. I was just checking the time it took you to finally get suspicious of me.” Stiles went to sit on the couch next to the deputy, “You’re not the Alpha, right? Who are you exactly?” 

The beta frowned, “I’m Scott McCall. I’m not the Alpha, but I can speak for him.” Scott crossed his arms over his chest, “and I’m the one whose asking questions right.” His pack straightened up tried to look intimidating. 

Stiles predicted four werewolves, a banshee and a…hunter, if the toned muscles and the mini cross bow hanging from her belt loop is anything to go by, and woah… Was that a HELLHOUND? _what an odd pack._ The thought was random, but he was curious. 

Stiles leaned forward in his seat, “I’m reallllllly interested in meeting your Alpha. It’s only polite. I never declared myself when I entered his territory.” He dragged out the “really” to see if he can get a rise out of his current audience. 

“Stiles, maybe you should-” The Sheriff started, but stopped at a look from his deputy. 

“hey now…don’t go giving John ‘the look.’” Stiles was offended for his father, “He’s only trying to clear the tension.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, son, I have to defer to the supers in the room in situations like this.” The man sounded tired. Stiles couldn’t blame him, it’s nearly six now. He really wished he could have ousted himself in private first before throwing this at him. At least he doesn’t sound surprised.

Scott deflated, “Maybe we should take him to Derek.” He turned towards his pack to get their input, “what do you guys think?” 

“Yeah!” Stiles jumped up, “take me to your leader!” He tried to make his voice sound extraterrestrial-ly. 

The Sheriff frowned, “First. Before you go gallivanting off into trouble.” He gave Stiles a hard look, “Where was the body?” 

“In the school’s track and field.” Stiles really needed to learn her name, “We found him an hour ago.” 

“Thanks kids.” The Sheriff turned to his deputy, “Go on with them. I’ll go check it out. If you have the sudden urge to…steal the bodies, please let me know first. Okay?” this was said with the assurance of someone with years of experience. 

“Got it, Sheriff. I’ll text you to let you know when it’s finished. Do you want me back to work?” The Deputy stood up and walked over to the door.

“No; You should be fine. You worked the graveyard shift.” The Sheriff grabbed his service weapon from the top draw and straightened his uniform, “Stiles. We’ll go shopping when you’re done doing…what you need to.” The Sheriff smiled over to his son, “Just get one of them to text me and I’ll pick you up. Today was supposed to be my day off anyway…”

Stiles nodded at him as he watched the Sheriff leave. 

 

It was awkward. That’s what he was feeling. Awkwardness. 

“So…you all know who I am.” He spread his arms out, “but, who are you?”

The tall blonde sitting next to him took pity on him, “I’m Erica.” She smiled softly, “that’s Boyd.” She pointed at the bald black guys sitting next to her. She jabbed her thumb to the back 3 seats, “She’s Lydia.” Pointed at Banshee, “She’s Allison.” The hunter. She pointed to the curly haired wolf next to Allison, “Isaac.” Then over to the driver, “Deputy Jordan Parrish.” 

Why are werewolves so good looking? He had to stop himself from looking down Erica’s low cut top. He was almost ninety percent sure Boyd was her boyfriend. 

The blonde sent him a sly smirk, like she knows what he was thinking. _Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up blondie._ He side eyed her with a frown. 

"What does a Deputy hellhound do exactly?" The question was spoken with the same tone as all his other questions, "I'm really surprised at how...fitting this post is for you." Parrish glanced at him from his rear view mirror, he can see the frown on his face. Stiles mirrored it when the deputy decided not to answer. He can still feel the surprise from the car. Come on now, why are they still surprised? 

“What’s your story?” The curly haired beta leaned forward and stuck his head between Stiles and Erica. “Where have you been all these years? Why hasn’t the Sheriff ever mention you?” It feels like Isaac is aiming to make him mad. 

Stiles chose to ignore him, “Why do you sleep at Johns and Scott’s mothers place?” The question was sad in an attempt to sound innocent. Isaac eyed him in suspicion. 

“How did you know?” Stiles can smell the confusion rolling off of him in waves.

“Sheriff told me you sleep in the room he let me have. Sorry about that by the way.” He nodded over to Scott, “Scott keeps glancing back protectively at you. Also, you guys use the same fabric softener. I just assumed.” 

Scott frowned back at him, “How’d you know it was just me and my mother?” 

“Oh Scotty.” Stiles sighed, “Anyone with eyes can tell you don’t have a stable male authority figure in your life.” He nodded sympathetically.

Scott frowned, affronted. 

“we’re here.” Parrish pulled to a stop outside a decent sized apartment building, cutting off anything Scott was about to speak again. 

“Your Alpha lives in an apartment building?” Stiles was unimpressed. “Where’s the big house in the middle of the woods?” He stepped out of the car and towards the front door without waiting on the others, “Come on now. Hurry up.” He chose to ignore the spike of agitation and annoyance that shot through some of the pack members.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this will go over with the populous. More tags will be added as we go on. This is NOT cannon. Will have some cannon elements. Everyone's alive, and we'll see who shows up. It'll be out of order of appearance on the show.


End file.
